<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Common Ground by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888749">Common Ground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ground Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Past Chris Argent/Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his father is shot in the line of duty whilst investigating the circumstances behind the Hale fire, Stiles wants justice. But no one wants to listen to what he has to say. He’s sure he knows who was behind the fire, but can he get the one Hale still in Beacon Hills to help him bring the Argents to justice? And just what is this strange draw he’s feeling towards Peter Hale?</p><hr/>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ground Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts">TummySassAndAss</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallyme/gifts">notreallyme</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts">Mulder200</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/gifts">Spazlady2002</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles slogged his way through the mud, the light from his torch barely lighting the way. The rain that fell was heavy and hard to see through, the thunder a loud companion as he dogged continued on his way. He needed to know if his theory was right – he needed to know if there was a chance to have someone – <i>something</i> on his side.</p>
<p>He stumbled into the clearing, the cessation of trees taking him by surprise. He looked at the remains of the Hale house, eerily quiet, a ramshackle, pitiful reminder of a what had once been. He hadn’t known the Hales personally – his mother had been friends with Talia Hale, and he knew his dad had respected them, but he’d been too young to know them. But he knew the story – a freak electrical fire, an entire family dying in the flames. Reading through the notes he had managed to pilfer from his father’s files, it had made little to no sense that none of the family members had tried to escape – <i>something</i> must have kept them inside where they perished in agony. There had been four survivors: Laura and Derek, the two eldest, who had not been there that evening; Cora Hale who had somehow scrambled out but was hustled away by ‘family’ from New York, and Peter Hale. Peter had been in a vegetative coma for over six years, his burns healing slowly whilst his consciousness remained locked away. Until he had disappeared from the nursing home in only the first of the bizarre happenings that had swept over Beacon Hills.</p>
<p>Shaking off those thoughts because they led nowhere good, Stiles made his way towards the darkened building, absently noting the full moon glowing down from above and lighting his way even through the heavy rain. He shone his torch over the steps that led up to the door, wondering if they were safe to use or whether they were too rotten. It didn’t matter – the house represented the only shelter for miles, and if he was correct, he just needed to wait. </p>
<p>Half an hour later, he wasn’t sure if he was out of his mind, but he stubbornly remained seated on the top step. He couldn’t afford to give up – besides, there was nothing waiting for him at home. </p>
<p>A rumbling growl alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone and he stiffened before deliberately forcing himself to relax. The footsteps that came towards him were heavy and deliberate, the subvocal growling louder in the clearing now that the rain and thunder had stopped. He closed his eyes as he felt the presence get closer, his heart beating a rapid tattoo in his chest as he felt hot breath on his cheek, a huge body somehow behind him on the step.</p>
<p>“You’re Peter – Peter Hale. Aren’t you?” There was a huff of breath against his neck, then a muzzle was pressed against his head, inhaling deeply of his scent. “I know it’s you. And I know you’re a werewolf.” A sudden stillness, the breath moving away, a sense of menace permeating the air. “I’m not here to cause trouble or anything like that – I need your help. Or – well, I want to help you. I think we have something in common – a common enemy if you like.”</p>
<p>The silence continued. </p>
<p>“No one will listen to me – they say it was a freak accident, that my Dad was caught in the crossfire – but I think it was deliberate and I know it was one of the Argents. And I think they did all of this.” He gestured vaguely behind him to the house, words tripping at speed from his lips as he tried to make his case. “I think they’re hunters and they killed your family, and somehow my Dad stumbled onto something that led him to them and that’s why they shot him. And I don’t know if he’s going to survive, but either way, I want – I <b>need</b> to make them pay. But no one is gonna listen to a teenage kid who’s scared about his Dad – but I think you will. Won’t you – Peter?” </p>
<p>With trepidation, he turned slightly so that he could see the figure behind him. It – He – was huge, covered in black fur that was heavy with rain, his face a strange amalgamation of human and wolf. His eyes glowed blue, intelligence in them that was most definitely <i>not</i> animal, his head tilted to one side as he seemed to consider Stiles. Feeling like he was taking his life in his hands, Stiles reached backwards until he touched the heavy muzzle, stroking upwards until he was cupping the massive head. He almost jerked back when the mouth opened in a wide yawn.</p>
<p>“Very funny – scare the teenager out of precious years of his life!” he muttered under his breath as he resumed his explorations. The fur was surprisingly soft, the ears pricked upwards as the wolf – as <i>Peter</i> – remained vigilant even as he allowed Stiles to learn his features. “What’s the etiquette on stroking a werewolf? Are there areas that are out of bounds unless we’re friends or something?”</p>
<p>The wolf huffed loudly and Stiles took that as confirmation. In a belated attempt to be polite, he removed his hand, standing up and facing the creature.</p>
<p>“My name is Stiles Stilinski – my father's Sheriff Stilinski, although he was a deputy when you knew him. He was shot in the line of duty and he may not survive. I know who shot him, but I can’t prove it so they think they’ve got away with it. But they haven’t – because I’m going to get them and I’m going to make them pay. And I don’t care if it’s the <i>right</i> way – I just want them to pay. And I think that’s why you’ve woken up and escaped hospital – because the people who did this to your family have come back to your territory. So – wanna work together?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well bugger - apparently this isn't going to be a one-shot - no gloating!!! This is from Peter's perspective.</p><hr/></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a disappointing night. He knew the bitch was back – knew that she had thought that anyone with an interest in what she had done in the past was long gone from the town. But it would appear not to be the case -- there had been a change in law enforcement, and this new sheriff was not susceptible to the enticements of an overblown blonde or financial gain. Unfortunately, she had panicked – not her MO at all – and had now done something that not even the great Argent name could protect her from. So, she was hiding and even the hunting potential of the full moon hadn’t been enough to drag her cowardly ass out.</p><p>He made his way back to his den, coming to a halt as he realised that someone was nearby. On alert, he slunk through the shadows, following the figure as it made its ungainly way through the thicket of trees. No moonlight was able to penetrate the darkness of the heavy foliage and even his werewolf sight wasn’t good enough to give him a good look at who the person was. There was no scent of mountain ash, gun oil or even the vague scent hunter’s crossbows normally gave off, so not a hunter then.</p><p>He was young and incautious, stomping unceremoniously up the steps of the den, only giving them a cursory examination for safety. The wolf remained under the cover of the trees and waited to see what this impetuous youth planned to do. It wouldn’t be the first time it had scented teenagers thinking that they were being brave for daring to visit the ruins of the Hale house. </p><p>After a short period of time, curiosity got the better of him. The boy was simply – waiting. But for who? A date? A friend? Did he have to stay there a certain amount of time to fulfil some childish dare? </p><p>Unable to wait any longer, the wolf gave a low growl, pleased to scent that his prey was not as relaxed as he had appeared. With deliberately loud footsteps, it moved towards the porch, at the last moment choosing to sneak it’s way past the boy and onto the porch, easily avoiding the familiar creaky boards as it snuck up behind the interloper. Their heartbeat was loud in his ears, a rapid tattoo that for some reason did not please it – it no longer wanted to scent the fear that was permeating the air. It shifted forward until it was close enough to scent the baby-soft skin of the interloper’s cheek, a faint hint of lemon leaving him wanting more. </p><p>“You’re Peter – Peter Hale. Aren’t you?” It hadn’t heard that name in so long, it almost held no meaning, but it caught his attention. He huffed against the interloper’s neck then pressed his muzzle against the short hair, taking a deep breath. The scent was – dizzying. Lemontree, sandalwood and something else – a tang of something bitter, medicinal. He smelt of a hospital, a place the wolf <i>never</i> intended to go again. “I know it’s you. And I know you’re a werewolf.” He barely held back a snort – if he wasn’t a werewolf, the boy was a complete and utter fool to allow a wild creature this close. But still – maybe he was a hunter after all and this was some kind of initiation test?</p><p>“I’m not here to cause any trouble or anything like that – I need your help. Or – well, I want to help you. I think we have something in common – a common enemy if you like.” The boy had his full attention now and he waited in silence – that voice was almost as enticing as the scent and he was confused. He hadn’t felt anything in so long, he could barely parse his emotions. He was so confused, he missed what the boy said next, flinching as a hand reached out to touch him. Unbidden, he tilted his head into the caress of a broad palm, and needing to hide his reaction, he let out a huge yawn, almost wishing for a human mouth so that he could laugh at the snarkiness that came from his companion. “Very funny – scare the teenager out of precious years of his life!” </p><p>He had no intention of biting him – well, not in that way. If he was an alpha, he might have considered making him a beta, but there was something in him that called for more than that. He was worth more than a subservient position. It was a moot point anyway – the wolf – <b>Peter</b> – was not an alpha and the only way he could imagine becoming one involved something he refused to contemplate. No matter that his niece had abandoned him without a pack, had done little to protect him from any remaining hunters – he had no plans to kill her. Yet.</p><p>“What’s the etiquette on stroking a werewolf? Are there areas that are out of bounds unless we’re friends or something?” Once again, he found himself wishing for a human mouth, just so he could see the boy’s face when he found out just how intimately he was being allowed to touch a werewolf. He huffed loudly instead, refusing to consider just why he was allowing such intimacy – he had spent his entire life as the dedicated Left Hand of his Pack. Romance had held little importance. He tuned back in to what the boy was saying. “ – wanna work together?”</p><p>What an intriguing proposition. And potentially extremely helpful – the boy could go to places that the wolf could not. He was obviously intelligent and intuitive, had discovered things about the Hales that had remained a secret for decades – could he be a worthy hunting companion? Did Peter want to find out just what it was about this man-child that drew him in?</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Did the night before <i>really</i> happen?</p>
<hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles woke feeling the most rested he had in days but also as twisted as a pretzel. Yawning, he pushed back the blanket that was covering him, looking around him in surprise. He was lying on the porch of the ruins of the Hale house, still in one piece and wondering slightly if he had imagined everything that had happened last night. But then, he couldn’t have – because where had the blanket come from?</p>
<p>Pushing the heavy blanket completely off, he sat up and looked around. The clearing in front of the house was peaceful and quiet, the thunder and rain of the night before seeming to have washed the area clean – the grass was a beautiful shade of green and smelt lush even to his nose; the scent of the earth was strong but not unpleasant; the sounds of animals going about their daily business much clearer than it ever was within the suburbs of Beacon Hills. He could see why the Hales had chosen here to build their home – well, that and there was plenty of room to run around as wolves!</p>
<p>With a gasp, he jumped to his feet, checking to see if Peter was still around. </p>
<p>“Looking for someone?” The voice was low-pitched and sexy, the tone casually curious, and if he hadn’t had a full conversation with the man who appeared in the doorway of the house last night whilst he was transformed into a wolf, Stiles would have been his usual clumsy, gibbering self at being faced with such an attractive man. Instead, he was completely unable to stop himself from staring.</p>
<p>Peter Hale was in his late twenties, early thirties. His face was finely chiselled and attractive, a thickly muscled neck disappearing into the collar of his dark shirt as he leaned against the doorway sipping his coffee, seeming content to let Stiles look his fill. He couldn’t see a single sign that less than two weeks ago, the man had been comatose in the long-term care nursing home, allegedly covered in burns that had healed as much as humanly possible. His skin was – flawless. </p>
<p>“I don’t believe we’ve been formally introduced. My name is Peter Hale.”</p>
<p>“I know who you are – and I know <i>what</i> you are! Dude, you’re a werewolf!”</p>
<p>“I was aware of that fact, but thank you so much for confirming it!” </p>
<p>“Like – for real, I was right? You’re the wolf I was talking to last night? You let me stroke your face and your fur and – “ Stiles trailed off in embarrassment as he remembered just how handsy he had gotten. It felt wrong somehow – after all, they didn’t know each other.</p>
<p>“I did indeed – and very nice it was too. It’s been a long time since I’ve been touched by anyone other than a medical professional, and you do have very nice hands. Now, would you care to introduce yourself?”</p>
<p>“Does that mean when you’re a wolf you don’t remember the things you’re told? Because I went through all of this last night – “</p>
<p>“I remember most of it. But as I’m sure you’re aware, wolf hearing isn’t necessarily adept at picking up subtleties. Besides, if we’re going to be working together, don’t you think we should start on the right tone?”</p>
<p>“You mean, you’ll do it? You’ll help me nail the Argents?” In his excitement, Stiles almost overbalanced off the steps, only Peter’s swift movement to grab him by the arm preventing the embarrassing fall. His breath caught as Peter yanked him close, the smell of his morning coffee and toothpaste suddenly right in Stiles’ face.</p>
<p>“Your name, sweetheart.” Mesmerised by the well-formed lips, Stiles didn’t register what Peter was saying for a moment, but he shook his head and reminded himself that now was not the time to be thinking with the head in his pants.</p>
<p>“Stiles – my name is Stiles Stilinski. My Dad is the Sheriff – well, he was, but he’s in hospital because – “</p>
<p>“I did get all of that. And I refuse to believe that your birth certificate lists Stiles as your given name.”</p>
<p>“Well, no, obviously not but no one but my Mom called me by my given name – it’s hard to pronounce and – “</p>
<p>“It’s special because it’s between you and her?”</p>
<p>“It was – she died.” The hand on his arm became caressing. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that – I understand the pain of loss but I cannot imagine how difficult it must be for one as young as yourself.”</p>
<p>“I’m not that young – I’m eighteen soon.”</p>
<p>“Oh, my dear sweet boy – that is <b>definitely</b> young!” Stiles looked into Peter’s eyes, in the back of his mind registering that his normal eye colour was bright blue, albeit not the striking electric blue as when he was a wolf. Their gazes remained locked and Stiles was finding it hard to breathe. He became ultra conscious of just how closely Peter was holding him – every inhale brushed their chests against each other and they were nearly a match in height so that from the waist down they were pressed together almost intimately.</p>
<p>“I’m old enough.”</p>
<p>“Old enough for what exactly?”</p>
<p>“For – for whatever I need or want to do.” Stiles found himself unsure what they were discussing. Was Peter referring to his desire to get revenge against the Argents? Or was he too feeling this inexplicable connection? He flushed a dark red as he felt his body’s response, wondering if Peter could feel it too. They were pressed so closely together, it would be difficult for the other man <i>not</i> to feel it. “I’m sorry, I – “</p>
<p>“Please don’t apologise – if you were legal, I would have thrown you to the floor by now. You are very enticing, Stiles.” The sound of his name on Peter’s lips distracted him and he stopped squirming with embarrassment.</p>
<p>“I – “</p>
<p>“Uncle Peter?”</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No sleep again so I decided I might as well do something productive - have some more of this story that has come from absolutely nowhere!</p>
<hr/>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reunions & Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter shoved Stiles behind him, facing his nephew with a false smile even as he did so.</p>
<p>“Why Derek – it’s a wonder you recognised me. How long has it been?”</p>
<p>“But – you’re alive.” Derek looked stunned.</p>
<p>“Well, yes – that does tend to help when one wishes to speak to a relative.”</p>
<p>“Laura told me – she said – “</p>
<p>“Dude, your own sister told you your uncle was dead?!” In a move that Peter was sure was typical of an inherent lack of self-preservation, Stiles was peeking over his shoulder at Derek as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me dude!”</p>
<p>“That’s what you got from that?”</p>
<p>“You would need to know my nephew to understand, Stiles. He is the epitome of stoic.” Peter considered Derek, carefully assessing whether or not his nephew was telling the truth. “So – your sister lied to you?”</p>
<p>“She said – she wanted to leave Beacon Hills and I said we couldn’t – that we <i>shouldn’t</i> as long as there was a chance you would make it. She told me that you died from your injuries – that she hadn’t wanted to put me through the trauma of another funeral.” To be fair, Derek did look completely shell-shocked and Peter couldn’t sense a lie coming from him. It did explain just why Derek had abandoned him – they hadn’t always been the best of friends, but it had surprised Peter that Derek had not at least tried to be there for him.</p>
<p>“I’m sure she had her reasons.”</p>
<p>“That’s <b>all</b> you’re going to say?” Stiles stepped out from behind Peter, outrage evident in every line of his body. “She just <i>left</i> you here at the mercy of any hunters that might have wanted to finish you off and you’re just gonna say ‘she must have had her reasons’. Did that coma send you completely insane?”</p>
<p>“Not <i>completely</i> insane, but it was a close call.” With a heavy sigh, Peter realised Stiles wasn’t going to let this lie. “I have discovered a few things about my niece since I was discharged from the hospital.” Ignoring Stiles’ sarcastic grunt at his use of the words discharged, Peter turned once more to Derek. “I don’t know just what she’s told you, Derek, and it’s been six years. Perhaps you would prefer not to hear all of this?”</p>
<p>Derek shook his head, obviously still dealing with his shock as he squared his shoulders and stepped closer. </p>
<p>“No – I think I would like to know the truth. The whole time we were in Phoenix, Laura behaved oddly. She wasn’t willing to mix with any of the other packs; she said Cora was safer if we left her with the relatives in New York. I think I deserve to know the rest of this story.”</p>
<p>“Very well. I can’t offer you any refreshments – the kitchen is no longer up to standard and I have only the barest of camping equipment.”</p>
<p>“But if you were discharged – “</p>
<p>“He means he did a bunk from the hospital once he realised Kate Argent was back.” Peter scowled at Stiles – he might be correct, but did he <i>really</i> need to blurt out information quite so readily? “Sorry.” He did at least have the decency to look a little abashed, although he noted that Stiles had once more shifted until he was standing close to Peter, his hand resting on his arm. It was a clear statement of alliance and it warmed something inside. It had been so long since he had been in the presence of Pack – having Stiles making it obvious where his allegiances lay, whilst also seeing Derek again was soothing.</p>
<p>“What does any of this have to do with Kate Argent?” Derek moved so that he could sit down on the top step, placing himself in a subservient position almost automatically. It was an interesting move and Peter wondered if he realised that he had done so.</p>
<p>“It would appear that Laura hasn’t told you anything. Stiles, would you be so kind as to pour me a fresh cup of coffee?”</p>
<p>“Only if you’re willing to share – it’s too early to be coherent without coffee.” Taking the cup from Peter’s hands, Stiles made his way into the house, quite rightly assuming that Peter would be more than willing to share with him.</p>
<p>“What do you know of the circumstances of the fire?”</p>
<p>“That’s what’s so frustrating – I don’t know anything! I got back from basketball practice to the house in flames with police and the fire department all over the place, and Laura – she had red eyes.” Peter could only imagine how that had felt for Derek, seeing his mother’s Alpha eyes in his sister’s face. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry you found out that way, Derek.”</p>
<p>“Laura took me to a hotel – I don’t remember which one. We stayed there while they identified the bodies. You were the only person injured who survived – you were in intensive care because you weren’t healing. I asked Laura why you weren’t healing and she said that the burns were so severe that – that you couldn’t heal them like we normally do.” </p>
<p>Peter nodded in encouragement, letting Derek speak without interruption. </p>
<p>“They held the funerals quickly – really quickly now that I think about it. Uncle Quentin came down from New York and said he would take Cora – they found her hiding in the Preserve. She was in a state of shock, wasn’t capable of speech, she barely seemed to recognise me or Laura. It made sense that she go with them. But then Laura wanted to leave town but said we weren’t going to be with Cora. I asked her about you – about leaving you alone, and that’s when she told me that you hadn’t survived.” Derek finally looked Peter in the eye. “If I had known – if I had had <b>any</b> idea that you were still alive – “</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Derek. Laura took advantage of your shock to push things along at a quick pace. You had no reason to doubt what she was saying or her motives.”</p>
<p>“But I could have checked – I could have insisted on being here for your funeral – “ Derek looked at Peter beseechingly. “Why did she lie?”</p>
<p>“Laura was having a relationship with one of the Argents.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” The oath came from Stiles who had appeared in the doorway, although Peter would not have been surprised if he had been listening from just inside the house.</p>
<p>“Ah, something you didn’t figure out?”</p>
<p>“How the hell do you know all of this? No offence, but you’ve been a vegetable for the last six years – I wouldn’t have thought you would be up to date on current affairs, let alone stuff that happened back then!”</p>
<p>“What a lovely turn of phrase!” Stiles blushed but stood his ground, deliberately taking a big sip from the cup of steaming coffee. “Initially, I was completely unconscious – there was a lot of damage caused to my body and it took some time to heal that. But I did surface to a certain extent – enough to hear incautious words said in my presence.”</p>
<p>“By who?”</p>
<p>“By the fire inspector for one. And by the people who set the fire. There was some debate as to whether they should finish the job, but they decided that it was unlikely I would survive and there was a desire to see me suffer before I died so they left me alive.”</p>
<p>“Who was it?” Derek looked confused by all of the new information whereas Stiles merely looked intrigued. He had once more come to stand by Peter’s side, offering him the cup of coffee and Peter gratefully accepted. He took a long drink, surprised that Stiles seemed to have made it exactly how Peter liked it. He gave the boy a look over the cup, pleased to see that despite his shock at Derek’s appearance, his attraction to Peter was still evident. </p>
<p>“A lot of this is supposition – theories that I have been working on over the last few years whilst I fully recovered all motion. And I have – <i>sources</i> – that have filled in a few of the blanks.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Peter, spill! You just like being the only one in the know!”</p>
<p>“Who is this kid? And what makes him think he has the right to be here?” Derek’s voice was hostile as he scowled at Stiles.</p>
<p>“I’m Stiles – and I have as much right to be here as you do. At least I used the brain cells I have to work a few things out – you just accepted whatever was spoon-fed to you!”</p>
<p>“You – “ Almost incoherent with rage, Derek surged to his feet. Without even realising he was doing so, Peter stepped forward so that he was in Derek’s face, his fangs dropping as he flashed his eyes and growled at his nephew. </p>
<p>“No! Stiles is under my protection.”</p>
<p>“You’d choose some – <i>boy</i> – over your own family?”</p>
<p>“He’s not just some boy.” He felt Stiles’ glance but refused to go into more detail. “Now sit down or I won’t tell you the rest. That goes for you too, Stiles.”</p>
<p>Derek subsided obediently, whilst Stiles grumbled in Peter’s direction before accepting his instructions and plopping down onto the step. He looked relaxed but Peter could sense how alert he was. He was going to have to watch himself if he wasn’t going to reveal more than he intended – Stiles was almost too sharp, making leaps of logic that not everyone was capable of. Peter felt a sense of pride in Stiles’ obvious intelligence, even whilst being aware that the boy was only seventeen and some of the things Peter knew could be dangerous to their continued health. </p>
<p>“Kate Argent set the fire – she wanted to make a statement that she was ready to take over as the matriarch of the Argent Family.”</p>
<p>“But how did she do it? How did she bypass all of our precautions?” Pleased that his nephew was finally showing signs of using his brain, Peter regretted the hurt the next statement would cause him but knew that Derek needed to know.</p>
<p>“Because Laura told her. Laura and Kate were having an affair.”</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hospital Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for attempted murder.</p><hr/></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”I don’t believe you! Who told you that – who would lie about something like that?” Derek looked stunned but Stiles nodded his head as if it made perfect sense. </p><p>“I heard it directly from the horse’s mouth, so to speak – “</p>
<hr/><p>“Well, well – it’s not often I get to see one of you monsters laid up so this is a particular pleasure!” Kate closed the door quietly behind her before walking towards the bed. Peter Hale was surrounded by various machines, all of them beeping and humming as they fought to keep him alive. Half of his face and most of his body was bandaged, and she grinned at seeing the damage that had been caused. So what if she hadn’t got all of them – she had made a damned good showing, something her father would be unable to dispute. Taking a seat next to the bed, she put her feet up, crossing her legs at the ankles and examining her boots.</p><p>“They say people in a coma can still hear everything – I wonder if that’s true? I guess, with all of your <i>enhancements</i>, you’re more likely than a real human to be able to hear me. I wonder, are you in a great deal of pain? I do hope so! That kind of wolfsbane is difficult to come by – it doesn’t kill, it incapacitates and allegedly hurts like a bitch! And how ironic, all that fire to burn it out of your systems and none to hand. What a shame!” </p><p>She watched closely to see if there was any reaction to her words but there was nothing, </p><p>“I bet you’re wondering how I did it, aren’t you? Shall I let you into a little secret? I mean, it’s not like you’re going to blab your mouth about it, are you?” She looked at her fingernails, enjoying her captive audience as she imagined him struggling to speak. “It was Laura. Yep, you heard that right – your lovely, lovely niece was the one who told me <i>everything</i> I needed to know about <b>all</b> of your security measures. She even told me about the tunnels under the house – you know, the ones everyone was heading for to escape my little house-warming?”</p><p>There! A flicker of expression on the face! He <b>could</b> hear what she was saying. </p><p>“Actually, that’s not <i>quite</i> true. She didn’t <i>tell</i> me about the tunnels – she showed them to me. It was during one of our little rendezvouses – she wanted me to be able to come and go as I pleased, you see. She was so <i>hungry</i> for touch – that’s the issue with all of those animal instincts I suppose. Poor little Derek had been the centre of Talia’s attention for so long after that whole Paige debacle that Laura was feeling neglected. I took care of that though – I made sure she got <b>plenty</b> of attention!</p><p>And now you’re wondering whether she knew – whether she knew I was an Argent, knew what I had planned. Should I put you out of your misery? Hmm – maybe I should. She had NO clue – not then anyway. She was just eager to show me that she trusted me, that she <i>loved</i> me! It was so easy to get her talking about her family – to get her telling me all about when you would all be home! She was frustrated because she wanted to spend her time with me but that Alpha-bitch, Talia, was insisting that everyone be there. And what self-respecting hunter could miss such an opportunity? I mean, how many of you were going to be in your cosy little den? Five? Ten? I’m just sorry I couldn’t wait until the cousins and aunts and uncles turned up – now that would have been a blaze. </p><p>Ah well – eight isn’t too bad for one strike. You know, it was really so easy to get in here. Which, obviously, you know, because you’ve had visitors, haven’t you? My guys did tell me they popped in on you but decided to leave you alive to suffer. I’m not so sure that figures in my plans. </p><p>Wondering why? Okay, I’ll tell you. You know, you’re really easy to talk to – not like most men who tend to butt in because they don’t want to hear what a woman has to say. And there’s another irony for you – hunters are a matriarchy and yet they refuse to listen to the women when they speak. Huh. </p><p>What was I saying? Oh yes, I was explaining why leaving you alive wasn’t really in my plans. Well, before I came to see you, I saw Laura. For one last time. You see, she was <i>desperate</i> to see me – wanted to cry on my shoulder about the horrendous losses she had suffered. Told me all about how she was struggling with her new alpha powers – how she never wanted to be alpha, or at least not like this. I made her meet me at the ruins of your den – I do so love to twist the knife.</p><p>You should have seen her face when I pulled the gun on her – I thought she was literally going to have to pick her jaw up from the ground! She had no clue!” Kate threw back her head and laughed, picturing the look of betrayal on Laura’s face. “Of course, I helped her put the pieces together – not so bright that niece of yours! But I was kind, in the end. I gave her a choice – a bit of a Sophie’s Choice, but a choice nevertheless. </p><p>I told her she could stick around, her and that puppy Derek – in which case, I would hunt them down and once I had dealt with them, I would track down their little bitch of a sister, Cora and make sure she burned as well. Or – can you guess what the choice was? Or rather, <i>who</i> the choice was?</p><p>I told her if she left town, if she left Beacon Hills finally free of you god-damned werewolves, I would leave her and the rest of her family alone. Except – for – you. She had to make me a gift of you – no last-minute changes of mind, no bargaining. Just get gone and leave you to my tender mercies. You would have thought she would realise that I don’t do mercy, but she wasn’t thinking very clearly. For such a pretty girl, she’s quite ugly when she cries.” Kate shuddered in disgust – she could not abide weakness in anyone. “At least she didn’t beg for your life. She made the choice really quickly, actually. Probably because you were a bit of a shitty uncle. She always said you had more time for Derek than you did for her, which she found quite insulting considering she was the Alpha-heir. </p><p>The only other provisos I put on things was that she couldn’t be with her little sister or make a new pack – it was to be just her and Derek. How long do you think she’ll last with just him as her back-up? I mean, he’s a fuck up – I know that based on the things she’s told me. And once he’s gone – once he’s messed up one time too many, she’ll be all alone. Too bad – so sad. You wolves don’t do well on your own – she’ll probably end up committing suicide-by-hunter before too long. And I will have eradicated the entire Beacon Hills Hales. All by my little lonesome. </p><p>You might have guessed by now that I have a few Daddy issues of my own. But I plan to deal with those too – in my own time.” She checked her watch and realised it was nearly time for the nurses to perform one of their checks on the patient. She needed to get a move on. “Well, it’s been a blast chatting with you, but places to be, monsters to kill.” She got to her feet and yanked one of the pillows out from beneath Peter’s head. “I would say this is gonna hurt me more than it’s gonna hurt you, but who am I kidding? I damned near had an orgasm watching that fire – killing one of you this close up is the next best thing to an orgy. Goodbye Peter Hale – it’s my pleasure to be the last thing you ever see before I send you to hell.”</p><p>With a grin, she placed the pillow over Peter’s face and pressed down firmly. He barely struggled and she regretted that slightly – it would have been more of a challenge if he could have at least <i>tried</i> to fight her. She let up the pressure, listening to the machines beeping furiously – she should have turned them off first but it was too late now. She heard him gasping for breath, trying to take advantage of the reprieve, then pushed the pillow back down. This felt amazing – the sheer power was such a rush. Wait until she told Gerard about this – <i>then</i> he would have to show her the proper respect. Then he wouldn’t still be looking to that weakling Chris to take over the family. Scowling at the thought of her father, she pushed down harder as the machines went crazy.</p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Kate turned in shock as a nurse grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away from Peter. “Oh my God – you were trying to kill him! Security – I need security in here!” </p><p>Punching the nurse in the face, Kate turned and rushed out of the room, one last glance showing that she had failed in her attempt. Now she had to get off the hospital grounds before security caught up with her – somehow she didn’t think her father would look kindly upon this kind of exposure.</p>
<hr/><p>“Jesus Christ, what a 24-carat bitch!” </p><p>“I would have to agree with you there, Stiles. But at least it meant I knew what had happened. I might not have been able to do anything about it then, but it did fuel my resolve to recover fully and track her down. But of course, she’s made that so much easier by returning to Beacon Hills. I don’t even have to leave town to ensure she gets her just desserts.” Peter looked over at Derek who looked pale and a little shocky. “Derek – those things she said about you – “</p><p>“I don’t give a damn about that – how could Laura DO something like that? She <i>gave</i> you to Kate, knowing full well what it would mean! I feel like I don’t know her at all!”</p><p>“It was rather a Sophie’s Choice, just as Kate said. And to be fair to Laura, she had no idea if I would ever recover – she chose you and Cora, chose to keep you safe. That has to count for something.”</p><p>“You don’t mean that.” That was Stiles again and Peter looked down at him. He was wearing a mulish look on his face, brows furrowed. “She could have agreed and then come and got you – left town with you <b>and</b> Derek. As your alpha, she should have kept you safe.”</p><p>“I can’t say that idea hasn’t crossed my mind, but she was young. She had just lost most of her family, inherited Alpha powers that she was in no way truly prepared for, and been betrayed by someone she loved, who she thought loved her.”</p><p>“Still no fucking excuse if you ask me.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Stiles stared at Peter challengingly. </p><p>“You really are a mouthy little thing, aren’t you?” Peter said with affection, touched by Stiles’ indignation on his behalf. He watched with amusement as Stiles flushed and turned away, tugging his shirt over his crotch in a move more revealing than he perhaps realised. </p><p>“We’re going to kill them, right? The Argents I mean.” Peter was surprised at the resolve in Derek’s tone – he was much more used to his nephew being quietly spoken and perhaps just a little – soft. This Derek was different – he seemed to have grown up in the last six years. </p><p>“Damned right we are. That’s why I’m here.” Stiles answered for both of them. “Does this mean you’re going to help?”</p><p>“Yes – yes, I’m going to help.”</p><p>“No matter how dirty it gets?” Peter asked softly, wanting Derek to be sure.</p><p>“No matter how dirty it gets.” Derek looked down for a moment, then met Peter’s gaze. “And then we need to deal with Laura.”</p><p>“Derek – “</p><p>“No – he’s right. What she did – it wasn’t right. And she needs to pay.” Both of them looked to Peter for confirmation, almost as if he was their alpha and what he said was law. It was a heady feeling and Peter clamped down on it – he knew how easy it would be to get power-hungry and that was not what this was about. This was about getting retribution for his family. Laura – what they did about her – would have to wait. They had an Argent to kill.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Although Peter heard a lot of what Kate said, he wasn't completely sure which is why he says that a lot of his thinking is supposition and theories. He did remember what she said about Laura, which is why he's able to tell Derek and Stiles all of this. I know it seems like a plot hole (I wish my brain was that simple) but basically he wasn't sure what was fact and what he dreamed when he first woke up, hence not recalling all of it. I hope that clears up anything people might be thinking after reading this chapter. </p><p>Stay safe, sane and well<br/>Skar<br/>x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Little Background</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles fills Derek in on some important background information</p><hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles jumped nearly a foot in the air when Derek stepped out from behind the door just as he entered his bedroom.</p><p>“What the fuck, dude? What the hell are you doing in my house?” Without speaking, Derek slammed Stiles back against the wall, stepping into his space aggressively.</p><p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing with my uncle?” Stiles contemplated lying then reminded himself <i>werewolf</i> which meant that Derek could probably tell when he wasn’t being quite honest.</p><p>“Why don’t you ask Peter?” he snapped back, disliking the manhandling – Derek didn’t seem to be trying to hold back on his werewolf strength.</p><p>“Because he’s not in his right mind and I don’t want to tip him over the edge. Besides, I’m asking you!”</p><p>“Stiles? Are you okay? Are you going to school today?” Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes widened in surprise – he obviously hadn’t realised that Melissa was downstairs. </p><p>“I’m not sure – I want to check in on Dad in the hospital.” He shouted through the door, then turned and stared at Derek challengingly before speaking in a lower tone. “What you gonna do, dude? How you gonna explain what you’re doing in the bedroom of an underage boy?”</p><p>“What? It’s not like that – you little shit!” Derek spluttered his response. </p><p>“She’s not gonna know that. And, you gotta admit, the way you’re shoving me against the wall it’s all a bit pulling pigtails of you!” Stiles smirked as Derek instantly stepped back, setting him free. </p><p>“Tell her you’re fine – she’s coming up the stairs!” Derek hissed, moving back behind the door. Stiles opened his bedroom door just as Melissa appeared at the top of the stairs. Pulling the door close to his face, he rushed into speaking.</p><p>“Hi Melissa – thanks for checking on me. I’m fine – honestly, all good here. Nothing to see. Just a teenage boy doing – teenage boy things.” Melissa gave him a funny look and Stiles realised what he was implying too late. </p><p>“Okay – I just wanted to be sure you were alright. Stiles – I really wish you would consider coming to stay with me and Scott while your dad is in hospital – I don’t like the idea of leaving you here all on your own.”</p><p>“Seriously, I’m good. I’d rather be here – you know, surrounded by familiar things and all that. Besides, Dad isn’t going to be in the hospital for long – you’ll see, he’ll come round and be bitching and moaning about hospital food in no time.” Stiles tried not to read Melissa’s expression but it was obvious that she didn’t hold out much hope of his Dad coming out of his coma anytime soon. “Besides, with Scott running around with that girl he’s got his eye on, I’d probably be on my own at your place too!”</p><p>“What girl?”</p><p>“Didn’t he tell you?” Stiles tried to keep his expression innocent, knowing full well that Scott wouldn’t have told his mother about his interactions with the new girl. “Her name’s Allison – she started school recently and Scott is head over heels for her already.”</p><p>Melissa sighed, knowing what her son could be like when he got all moony-eyed. </p><p>“I wouldn’t let him ignore you, Stiles. You need to be with people right now – it’s not good for you to stay cooped up in here all day.”</p><p>“How about I promise that I’ll go out today? Nothing major – check in on Dad, mooch about a bit – would that satisfy you?” Reluctantly, Melissa nodded.</p><p>“Okay – I’ll leave you to your <i>teenage boy things</i>. And don’t think you’re going to keep getting away with not going to school. Your Dad and I promised each other that we’d look out for you and Scott if anything happened to us and I intend to keep that promise. Okay?”</p><p>“Yes Ma’am – I promise, I will make sure I get back to school before Scott manages to catch up with my grades.”</p><p>“Ha ha, very funny Stiles. You could be out of school for the rest of the semester and Scott wouldn’t catch up with you.” Giving him one more searching look, Melissa turned and headed back down the stairs. Closing the door, Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, jumping again when Derek stepped forward.</p><p>“Teenage boy things? What kind of moron are you?”</p><p>“Moron enough to figure out what happened to your family and I wasn’t even there!” Stiles snapped back, feeling momentarily guilty when he saw the expression on Derek’s face. “Sorry – that was a bit out of order. 147 lbs of pale skin and sarcasm – my mouth is my main means of defence.”</p><p>Derek nodded as he stepped back, walking to the chair pushed haphazardly by Stiles’ desk. He looked at the walls which were littered with various sheets of paper covered in Stiles’ handwriting. There were his illicit copies of police and fire reports, as well as photos of the people of interest.</p><p>“What is all of that?”</p><p>“That’s my murder wall – that’s how I figured out what your family are, and who set the fire. It took me a little while to get it all together – there aren’t many photos of you Hales around.”</p><p>“Our eyes cause a flare so we tend not to be in a lot of photos,” Derek replied absently, getting to his feet and going over to the wall as if inexplicably drawn. He lifted his hand and traced his mother’s face in one of the photos before seeming to shake himself as he turned back to Stiles. “How come you’re not more freaked out – you know, the whole werewolf thing?”</p><p>“Dude, I was <b>seriously</b> freaked out when I first figured it out! But it made so many things make so much more sense! I mean, to think that humans are the only creatures on the earth is kinda dumb, you know? Although I did wonder why you guys hide what you are.”</p><p>“You heard Peter – you know how some people view us. It was safer for us to remain under the radar – that’s why we lived out in the Preserve and kept ourselves separate to the town. Beacon Hills may be ours to protect but that doesn’t mean everyone within it would view werewolves the same way that you seem to.” </p><p>Stiles nodded his understanding. </p><p>“You gonna tell me what’s going on with you and Uncle Peter?”</p><p>“Christ – you’re like a dog with a bone! And hey – lots of opportunity to tell dog jokes now I know you!” Seeing the scowl that covered Derek’s face, Stiles changed tack. “I don’t know what you mean.” Suddenly uncomfortable, Stiles stripped off his jacket and threw it onto the bed, going to his closet to search out fresh clothes for the day.</p><p>“Yes you do. You two seem – close.”</p><p>“I literally met him last night – well, not him-him like he was this morning. More like wolfy-him.”</p><p>“You met him when he was changed?” Derek sounded stunned. Stiles stopped rummaging in the closet and turned back to Derek. </p><p>“Well, yeah. Full moon and all that – I would have thought you would keep track of the lunar cycle.”</p><p>“And he didn’t maul you?”</p><p>“Maul me? Sensitive, fragile human here – no mauling please!”</p><p>“No, seriously – you met him when he was transformed and he didn’t hurt you?” Derek asked urgently.</p><p>“Why would he hurt me? Derek – why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>“Did he try to bite you, anything?”</p><p>“Well he huffed into my hair, which, rude. I mean, I guess I got a bit up close and personal but I just <i>had</i> to feel his fur, you know? And it was kinda sweet when he let me touch his face.”</p><p>“He let you touch his face?”</p><p>“Dude, will you chill out! Maybe I’m just the werewolf whisperer or something. You guys obviously retain some human intelligence when you turn – he didn’t see me as a threat. Which I’m not.”</p><p>Derek shook his head, staring at Stiles like he’d grown another head. </p><p>“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on? Because you seem shocked that Peter did any of that, or that I’m still in one piece.”</p><p>“I – I’m not sure. I’d have to get down to the Hale Vault and do some reading.”</p><p>“You guys have a <i>vault</i>? Where is it? What’s in there?”</p><p>“Yes, we have a vault. And the most important family history stuff is in there. And I’m not telling you where it is because next thing is, you’d want to go and see it.”</p><p>“I’m wounded – truly hurt by your accusations!” Stiles couldn’t contain his excitement. “But, yeah, I’d like to see it – especially if you’ve got historical books. In case you couldn’t tell by my bedroom decoration, knowledge is my crack cocaine – the more I can learn, the better.”</p><p>“Ask Peter to take you – I bet he’d be <i>pleased</i> to share all of that stuff with you.” Derek sounded sullen now, pacing back and forth. “What made you go to Peter?”</p><p>“Mainly, he was the only Hale still in town. And when he left the hospital, it was too much of a coincidence with what happened with my Dad. To be fair, initially I thought Peter might have hurt him, but then I started digging and – well, that’s when I figured out who the hunters actually were.”</p><p>“What you were saying earlier – about your friend, Scott? This new girl – “</p><p>“Allison Argent. She’s Kate’s niece. Not involved in the family business as of yet. Her Dad is Chris Argent – he’s a weapons supplier. He’s got some major contacts actually – it was really difficult getting any information about him.”</p><p>“Jesus, you’re dangerous!”</p><p>“Not really – it’s just bits and pieces I picked up. Danny is <b>way</b> better at the computer stuff than I am.”</p><p>“Who the hell is Danny? You know what, never mind! Why is this picture circled then crossed out?” Stiles walked over so that he was stood next to Derek.</p><p>“That’s Gerard Argent. I thought he might be a suspect, but the timings don’t work. He’s responsible for a shit-ton of things, but not the fire.”</p><p>“Why is he crossed out?”</p><p>“You don’t know?”</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p>“He’s dead. Hospital record says he had cancer but that wasn’t what killed him in the end. The real reason was hushed up – the Argents have a <b> lot</b> of contacts.”</p><p>“What killed him then?”</p><p>“Not what, who.”</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Plot Thickens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles tapped his finger against one of the other pictures. Although blurry, it was clear who it was and she was right at the top of the various bits of paper, lines of red string leading from her to numerous sections of the wall. “Meet Kate Argent. Mata Hari wannabe, supernatural hater, and all-around bitch. She’s the one who got the information about the security at your house out of your sister, tried to suffocate Peter while he was still stuck in the hospital, and – “</p><p>“And what?”</p><p>“She shot my Dad.”</p><p>“Jesus – why did she shoot your Dad? He’s not supernatural is he?”</p><p>“Only at getting away with not eating his vegetables.” Derek ignored his weak attempt at a joke and Stiles got serious. “He was investigating your – the fire – came across some evidence that made no sense and dug deeper. I guess he hit some kind of alarm she had set up because next thing you know he’s out on a routine sweep and gets shot. No witnesses, no nothing. He almost died out there until despatch realised he wasn’t answering his radio and sent someone to investigate.”</p><p>“I’m sorry – about your Dad I mean.”</p><p> “Thanks. And I’m sorry about your family – that’s gotta be right up there as one of the shittiest days ever.” They stood in companionable silence for a few moments before Derek spoke again. </p><p>“Can you back up just a little – are you telling me she killed her own father?”</p><p>“From what little I can gather, yep. He was standing in the way of her taking over as boss of the family – I guess she didn’t want to wait for the cancer to get him so she poisoned him. By the time his death was reported, it had cleared his system and there was no way for anyone to have known what really happened.”</p><p>“Then how come you know?”</p><p>“Ah, well – that was a stroke of luck! Guess who Kate went to for chemistry advice?” Derek looked confused. “She spoke to my Chemistry teacher – Mr Harris. A sad, bitter lonely man who was obviously flattered by the attention and gave her all the information she needed to rid herself of her father without anyone suspecting.”</p><p>“And you found this out how?”</p><p>“You’d be surprised how many people talk in front of me like I don’t exist. No – I can see by your face that you’ve got some joke to make! I heard him – no idea who he was speaking to, but he was bragging about the blonde he almost bagged, how she was impressed with his chemistry knowledge. Dude is tripping – he should have realised that if some woman is expressing interest in his chemistry knowledge, she is <b>not</b> talking about sexual chemistry!” Stiles gave an exaggerated shudder at the thought of Adrian Harris having anything even remotely like sexual chemistry with another human being. </p><p>“I just – this is all so unbelievable.”</p><p>“I guess she got rid of her father to make sure she was free to do what she wanted when she got back to Beacon Hills. After his death, she turned up here – probably following the thread that led to my Dad. Tried to get rid of him and is now hiding from Peter.”</p><p>“So you guys have a plan?”</p><p>“Not as such – reconnaissance is first.”</p><p>“Where the heck did Peter get all of his information from? He didn’t have access to a computer like you did – where is all of this coming from?”</p><p>“You really are incredibly naive – who do you think it is? Someone who doesn’t like what Kate is doing but can’t act against her alone.”</p><p>“You’re talking about – “</p><p>“Chris Argent. I think he’s feeding Peter information in the hope that he’ll handle the Kate problem for him.” Stiles pointed to the picture of Chris on the wall. “He seems pretty above-board – devoted to his daughter, Allison; wants the Argents to clean up their act – go back to hunting the real monsters out there rather than the law-abiding ones.”</p><p>“Chris Argent is giving Peter the information he needs to nail his sister? What kind of fucking family are they?”</p><p>“I could tell you but I get the feeling that was a rhetorical question.” Stiles realised Derek was looking pale. “You okay?”</p><p>“I just don’t understand what’s going on! I mean, one minute I’ve got a life in Phoenix – not a great life, but a life nevertheless – the next, I hear from a nursing home here that a relative has disappeared from the hospital! It was a pure fluke I was the one to take the call – normally it would have been Laura but she was out.” Derek strode away from the wall. “I don’t – the Laura I know – she wouldn’t <b>do</b> do the things she’s done! She basically gave Uncle Peter to a hunter to be executed and I would never have known!”</p><p>“I know this all must be a bit overwhelming but – just, take it one bit at a time.”</p><p>“I – thanks. I haven’t been the nicest to you since I got here and you’re being pretty decent about this. Erm – I’m sorry I smashed you into the wall.”</p><p>“Dude, s’fine. Most people who spend time with me want to smash me into a wall at some point. Although, for a minute or two there, I was wondering if there was some underlying UST you were trying to handle.”</p><p>“UST?”</p><p>“Have you been living under a rock? Unresolved sexual tension. You want all up on this – I have it on good authority that I’m attractive to gay guys.” Stiles smirked at the look on Derek’s face, pleased to have managed to distract him from the information dump. </p><p>“Wolves don’t think in terms of gay, straight or any of that – we just see the human, the spirit beneath.” He gave Stiles a considering look. “You should also know age isn’t something we think about too much either – I mean, as long as you’re past puberty and able to give informed consent.”</p><p>“Why do I feel like you’re trying to warn me about something?”</p><p>“Get dressed, Stiles. We’ll go see your Dad and then get Peter up to date info on what’s happening in town.” It was difficult to ignore the evil grin Derek gave him, but inside Stiles found himself wondering if Peter had been serious about throwing him down onto the porch and – well, maybe not a good idea to let his brain go there when he was in a room with someone who could scent certain things.</p>
<hr/><p>Leaving his Dad’s room, Stiles found it difficult to keep a stoic exterior. The Sheriff hadn’t come out of his coma, all of the wires and machines reminding Stiles far too much of his mother and watching her die. Derek had been a silent watcher in the corner as Stiles sat by his Dad, holding his hand and babbling nonsense at him. They began to walk down the corridor, Derek walking close enough to brush against Stiles as they moved together. It was comforting feeling someone else’s touch but he couldn’t help but wish that it was Peter.</p><p>“You know you’ll never be alone again, right?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re Pack now. And with everything that’s going on – you’re family. No matter what happens with your Dad, you don’t have to be afraid that you’re going to be alone.”</p><p>“Well hello!! Just the pair I wanted to see!” Stiles looked up, mouth dropping open as he stared at Kate Argent, blocking their way down the corridor. A glance behind him showed two goons had somehow snuck up behind them. “And Derek – whoa, you grew up <i>well</i> – maybe I went for the wrong Hale!” </p><p>“You fucking bitch!” Derek lunged forward, crying out as two tasers hit him in the back and he fell to the ground. He writhed on the floor in agony, the smell of burning hair letting Stiles know that he had been on the verge of turning as he tried to attack Kate.</p><p>“Tsk tsk! I could have told you these animals have no self-control. Now how did a little cutie like you get involved with this lot of mutts? No – don’t tell me. Is that – <i>Daddy</i> dearest in there? Like – your <b>real</b> Daddy or someone who just pays to use that sweet lil tushie you’re hiding in those baggy jeans?”</p><p>“You really are a disgusting waste of oxygen, aren’t you?” Stiles sneered at her, surreptitiously pressing a button on his phone. </p><p>“Says the boy who thinks he can run with wolves. Are you going to come quietly or are certain lovely nursing staff going to have to die?” Realising she meant Melissa, Stiles scowled. “All it takes is one call – or rather, the lack of one – and poor, sick Scott McCall is an orphan. Or he might as well be – now that boy’s father is a real waste of space.”</p><p>“What do you think you’re going to achieve with this?”</p><p>“A good hunter never enters the game until they have as much information as possible. And I think you and the luscious looking Derek here are going to provide me with that information. Bring him – this lovely boy is going to happily walk out of here beside me and not warn a damned soul, isn’t that right?” </p><p>Reluctantly, Stiles nodded before stepping forward to Kate’s side. The goons behind him grabbed Derek and walked off in the other direction, obviously intending to leave by more discreet methods. </p><p>“Are you okay, Stiles? Delores said you’d been in to visit your Dad.” Melissa was at the nursing station, looking up just as he and Kate walked past.</p><p>“Yeah, all good. Like I promised this morning, I’m off to school now. Thanks, Melissa.” He waved as casually as he could, before walking out of the hospital with Kate closely behind him.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm a little worried just how easy I find it to write Kate Argent - does that mean I'm a psychopath? If so, how much can I get away with during this quarantine?!</p><hr/>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Remembering the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was terribly wrong. From the time he had inhaled his scent whilst he’d been sat on the top set, Stiles had been a fizzing presence in the back of his mind; a hyperactive distraction that he couldn’t bring himself to ignore. But that feeling had changed and Peter wasn’t sure why. He had had some misgivings about sending Derek and Stiles into town to try to scope out the situation. But Stiles had said he was going to visit his father no matter what Peter said, and sending Derek along had provided some protection – unfortunately, Peter wouldn’t be able to show his face in town until a few things had been sorted out. But now he regretted letting them go - what kind of leader sent his people into potential danger? </p><p>He paced back and forth in the ruins of the family den, unconsciously flexing his hands as he forced himself not to change. What could have possibly gone wrong? All that they had had to do was go to Stiles’ house so that he could shower and change – he claimed he felt grubby after a night spent sleeping on the porch but Peter had his suspicions as to what Stiles had planned to do during that shower. From there, they were going to the hospital to check on his father’s progress – then a slow mooch around the town, checking out any people that stood out. Derek would have been able to scent gun oil, wolfs-bane and the like, and Stiles would be able to point out the people that didn’t fit. Simple. </p><p>But obviously not. Frustrated by his inability to do anything productive, Peter slammed his fist into a wall, dismayed to see that it shook beneath the power of the blow. He wasn’t that strong – not yet anyway – but obviously the structure of the house was now fundamentally unsafe. They would have to demolish this structure and rebuild.</p><p>Rebuild? Where had that idea come from? He was fully prepared to die in his attempt to kill Kate Argent – since when had he been considering a future? And a future that required a new den? What was that man-child doing to him?</p><p>His cell beeped and he ripped it out of his pocket. The text message he read did little to ease his mind.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>SOS. Use contacts to trace. With Derek. I trust you.</p>
</blockquote>That was it – that was all it said. What kind of useless message was that? Was Stiles in danger? Did he have information he needed to relay? If only Peter was operating at full capacity he would have been able to decipher exactly what Stiles might have meant, but although he was mostly physically healed, things had been – difficult. Telling Derek about Laura had been unpleasant and remembering his own feelings of helplessness when Kate Argent had tried to kill him made him feel off-kilter. Derek and Stiles were looking to him to lead them – what if he wasn’t up to the job? What if he got them killed? This was just so fucking frustrating!<p>Use contacts to trace. </p><p>He needed to stop thinking like a lovesick cub and think! He was going to need help – absolutely nothing he had with him was going to be able to trace Stiles and Derek’s whereabouts. Decision made, Peter packed up and headed out.</p>
<hr/><p>“Ah, the crown prince of the Argent clan finally decides to turn up.” Peter smiled sarcastically at Chris as he walked carefully into the clearing where they had agreed to meet. It was obvious he was armed, but at least he wasn’t aiming a gun to Peter already. </p><p>“What do you want Peter?”</p><p>“Now is that any way to address an old friend?”</p><p>“We were never friends.”</p><p>“Well, fuck-buddies seems a tad crass, wouldn’t you say? How about your walk on the furry side? Your attempt to find out if we were actually animals in bed? Do any of those suit you any better?” He was pleased to see Chris flush with embarrassment.</p><p>“If you just want to take a walk down memory lane, find someone else. I have other things to handle.”</p><p>“What, like your daughter? She’s a very pretty girl – does she even know what your family does? Or is she still an innocent?”</p><p>“You leave Allison out of this! You agreed when we met – you wanted the perpetrator and I gave them to you – it’s up to you what you do with that information. But you leave my daughter alone.” Temper flaring, Chris’s hand went to his hip where he no doubt had a weapon containing mountain ash.</p><p>“As agreed – I won’t touch anyone who wasn’t directly involved in the massacre of my family.” Chris winced at Peter’s terminology but nodded his agreement nevertheless. “But I need your assistance on something – another innocent if you will.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Stiles Stilinski.”</p><p>“The Sheriff’s son? Why do you need my help with him? Peter – what the hell is going on? What is the boy to you?”</p><p>“He knows it was your darling sister who shot his father – and he’s determined that she will face justice. He came to me because we share a common goal – we both need her to pay.”</p><p>Chris looked stunned and Peter realised he hadn’t known about what Kate had done to the Sheriff. He really was almost too naive to believe. </p><p>“I think she has Stiles and my nephew and I need your help to get them out safely. Once that’s happened, as agreed I will deal with your sister and you can maintain your aura of plausible deniability. After all, that’s what all of this is about, isn’t it?” </p><p>Chris now looked shame-faced but to his credit, he didn’t try to deny it. He wanted Peter to deal with the problem of his sister with no possible come-back on him. Peter could respect that – after all, your pack came first and Kate had obviously gone a step too far. Peter could work with that – he could <i>use</i> that.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There will be no explicit Chris Argent/Peter Hale in this story.</p><hr/>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Torture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Canon levels of violence - nothing graphic.</p><hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles winced as Kate sent another jolt of electricity through Derek’s body. So far, Derek had given her little response apart from his body’s natural jerking around, but Stiles couldn’t imagine that he could hold out for long.</p><p>“Ah, come on, Derek – don’t you want your little toy to see what you <i>really</i> look like? Hasn’t he seen what lies beneath that gorgeous exterior?” </p><p>Stiles wriggled his hands, silently working on his bonds. The thugs working with Kate hadn’t taken him seriously once they realised that he was just human, so had done a pretty shit job of tying him up before leaving Kate alone as instructed. That, and the fact that his father had seen to it that he knew how to escape most knots meant that he was slowly but surely working his way free. It was just fucking awful watching what Kate was doing to Derek in the meantime. </p><p>“I know for a fact that you’re not the Alpha – did Laura die? Who’s in charge of your little merry band? There has to be a reason you’re back in Beacon Hills.” Kate ran her hands up and down Derek’s sides, smirking at the look of disgust that crossed his face. “Ah, now I remember a time when one of you Hale’s <i>really</i> loved having my hands on their body. Should I tell you what Laura liked me to do?”</p><p>“God, woman, will you just <b>shut up</b>! It’s bad enough you’ve fallen into this whole villain monologue schtick, but you love the sound of your own fucking voice so damned much it’s nauseating!” Stiles bit his lip when Kate turned to face him, anger written all her face. </p><p>“Show some fucking respect! This is an educational opportunity for you – I bet Derek here has been careful to ensure that you’ve only seen his pretty side. Well, I’m gonna let you see what you’ve been hanging around with.” </p><p>“What makes you think I don’t know?”</p><p>“Because I think if you knew, you wouldn’t be trailing around after him like a lovesick puppy. I knew a werewolf was in town but I didn’t realise it was Derek – I can see that while he’s been here, he’s got himself an adoring little hanger-on.”</p><p>“You think Derek and I – “Stiles stopped himself in time. She didn’t seem to have any clue about Peter and he wasn’t going to be the one that gave her that information. “I could only <i>wish</i> he had that kind of interest in me. I just – he seemed cool.”</p><p>Appearing to take Stiles at face value, Kate stepped closer to him. He was relieved on the one hand because it gave Derek a chance to recover. On the other hand, having her that close to him was making his skin crawl. </p><p>“Has he told you anything? About his sister – his family?”</p><p>“Just that – well, that he used to live here in Beacon Hills and that some shit went down. I honestly don’t understand what you want from me – from us. We were at the hospital to visit my Dad – “</p><p>“So, I was right – the Sheriff is your Daddy.” Stiles nodded, trying his best to look young and innocent. “So, what, Derek came to town – and then what?”</p><p>“We just – met by accident in the Preserve – got talking.”</p><p>“About what?” Kate seemed to be getting impatient. </p><p>“I – “</p><p>“Speak up!” Kate grabbed him by the collar of his sweatshirt, shaking him roughly.</p><p>“Just – he was visiting his old home and I was messing around in the ruins. He told me off, we got talking, started kinda hanging out – that’s it, I swear!!!” </p><p>“Has he said anything about his sister?”</p><p>“Not really – I know her name is Laura, and – “</p><p>“Is she coming to town?”</p><p>“I don’t know!”</p><p>“Is she already here?”</p><p>“<i>I don’t know</i>” Stiles' head was knocked back by the open-handed slap she gave him and he cried out. </p><p>“Leave him alone!” Kate’s head whipped round to face Derek. </p><p>“Were you grooming him for your sister? Or for yourself? Is Laura planning on building her own pack and coming back to Beacon Hills?”</p><p>“Why the hell do you care?”</p><p>“Because I told her never to come back!”</p><p>“Why would she listen to you – arghh!” Stiles looked up quickly enough to see that Kate had returned to the battery she had attached the Derek earlier, turning the dial higher than he had seen her do before. </p><p>“You’re hurting him!”</p><p>“Look at him – look at the monster you’ve been hanging around with and tell me that you knew what you were getting involved in!” He turned to Derek to see that he had indeed turned to his Beta switch, eyes glowing orange in the dimness of the room, huge tufts of hair sprouting from the side of his head. He looked nothing like Peter – Peter had been more animal-like, moving gracefully on all fours, with more of a snout. Stiles was fascinated despite himself. </p><p>“What – “</p><p>“I <b>knew</b> he hadn’t shown you!! You were growing a little crush on a monster, my little sweetheart, and I’ve saved you from being savaged. Really, you should be thanking me!” Seeming satisfied with Stiles’ response, Kate turned the dial back down. Derek’s body jerked around in his bonds before he finally settled into the cuffs holding him against the chain-link fence. “I guess that also means you don’t know <b>he</b> was responsible for what happened to your Dad.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Derek is the reason your father was shot. They don’t usually use human weapons which threw me off at first. But if it wasn’t for Derek, here, your father would be absolutely fine. Aren’t you grateful to me now?” Stiles' mouth dropped open in disbelief, amazed at her audacity. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I wasn't sure how involved you were with all of this, but now I know, I can explain what happened to the Sheriff. Once we've taken care of Derek, got the information I need, I'll explain all about werewolves and what hunters like me do."</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. An End to Torture?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The radio gave a squawk before Stiles could even think of a response to the insanity that was coming from Kate’s lips. She truly seemed to believe the tale she was spinning, and he wondered just how long she had been completely insane. She stalked away from him to pick up the radio just as he finally managed to get his hands free from his bonds and he tried to hide the wince he gave as the blood and feeling rushed back into his fingers. A glance at Derek showed that he seemed to have recovered slightly from the pain of the electricity she had shot through him, and Stiles hoped he was up to walking because there was no way in hell he would be able to carry him out of there. </p><p>“What? I told you I wasn’t to be disturbed.”</p><p>“Sorry, Ms Argent, but your brother is here – he’s demanding that we let him in.”</p><p>“Chris?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am. What should we do?” Kate seemed to struggle to make a decision and Stiles wondered if she had picked up on the fact that her brother wasn’t one hundred per cent supportive of her extreme views. </p><p>“Let him through. And don’t disturb us again.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.” Slamming the radio down onto the table, Kate turned back to Stiles. </p><p>“I wanted more time to explain things to you but this is good – yeah, yeah, this is good. Chris will help me – he’ll help you understand why things have to be this way. Yeah.” She nodded to herself, looking between the door and Derek. “You stay there, Stiles, and I’ll meet Chris – let him know what’s going on so that he’s not surprised. It’s not a good idea to surprise a hunter.”</p><p>With another nod, she walked briskly from the room, whilst Stiles shook his head in disbelief. Where else was he meant to go when as far as she knew, he was tied to the damned chair? If he had needed any confirmation that Kate was off her rocker, that was it right there. Besides, what the hell did she think she was going to say that made kidnapping him from the hospital a legitimate course of action? </p><p>He quickly undid the rope around his ankles, shaking his legs to get the feeling back before rushing over to Derek. </p><p>“Derek – dude, are you awake?”</p><p>“Yeah – Stiles, get out of here before she comes back. She’s completely crazy!”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d picked up on the whole bug-nuts insanity thing she’s rocking, but I have no plans to leave you here. Did you see where she left the keys?” </p><p>“The table over there – hurry! If you can get one undone, I can get myself out of the other.” Nodding, Stiles went to the table, grimacing at the array of torture instruments Kate had planned to use on Derek. The keys were beneath what looked like something for pulling nails and he figured he was going to have nightmares for days about what had happened here. He fumbled with the keys, his fingers still a little clumsy as he finally managed to undo one of the cuffs holding Derek to the chain-link fence. “Thanks. Shit, they’re coming back!” </p><p>Stiles froze in indecision, unsure what the best move was. He wasn’t sure if Chris would be willing to openly go against Kate, and Derek wasn’t in great shape – what if he wasn’t able to take her out? Then the decision was taken out of his hands as Kate appeared in the doorway, followed by a man who looked a little like her with bright blue eyes and salt and pepper hair.</p><p>“You got free – I’m impressed! See, Chris, this is what I was telling you about his ingenuity – he would make a <i>great</i> hunter with a bit of training!” Kate looked manically pleased with Stiles’ achievement. “Wait, what are you doing with Derek?”</p><p>“Kate – “ Before Chris could do more than say her name warningly, he was shoved to one side, Peter appearing behind him looking like an avenging angel. In an instant, Kate was pulling her weapon from the holster beneath her arm and turning to face the intrusion but didn’t get a chance to fire off a shot before Peter had backhanded her into the wall, the gun falling a few feet away. Stiles could hear Derek cursing behind him, trying to get himself free from the second handcuff, but he didn’t stop to help, diving for the gun. </p><p>Kate had regained her feet, pulling a baton out from under her jacket and flipping a switch. The baton made a menacing, sizzling sound and Stiles realised that it was more like a stun rod as she jabbed at Peter, stopping him from getting too close. Chris had regained his equilibrium and Stiles watched as he observed the fight between his sister and Peter. Was he going to intervene? Or was he really going to allow Peter to have his revenge?</p><p>He jumped as Derek appeared by his side, helping Stiles to his feet. </p><p>“You have to get out of here.”</p><p>“What? No!”</p><p>“Stiles – you don’t want to see this!” The room was crowded with the five of them in there, and Kate was struggling to keep Peter at more than arm’s length. For the first time, Stiles got to see Peter’s beta shift, the electric blue eyes glowing in his face, his jaw lengthening to allow his fangs to drop properly. He moved with smooth grace, efficiently backing Kate into a corner whilst avoiding the baton she kept shoving towards him.</p><p>“Chris – Chris, HELP ME!” Kate seemed to realise that her brother was doing nothing to stop her hostages to escape, or hinder Peter, a look of betrayal crossing her face. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Kate – you brought this on yourself.” Chris looked and sounded regretful, but Stiles felt a vague sense of contempt for the man – what kind of brother didn’t do something to stop his sister from going so far off the rails? Why hadn’t Chris got Kate the help she so obviously needed <i>years</i> ago before there had been so much carnage? “Derek – get him out of here.” </p><p>Despite his struggles, Stiles found himself yanked to his feet and Derek was tugging him towards where Chris was now watching from the doorway. Derek sidled past Chris carefully, not quite trusting him as he tried to pull Stiles after him. </p><p>“NO! No – I need – “</p><p>“Stiles, come on!” Kate tried to take advantage of the space afforded by their exit, but Peter was one step ahead of her. As she tried to manoeuvre around her table of torture instruments, Peter grabbed a set of pliers and threw it at her face. Instinctively, she tried to throw herself out of the way, only succeeding in putting herself within Peter’s grasp. Stiles was frozen in the doorway as Peter yanked her back into his arms, her head just beneath his chin. </p><p>“This is for my family.” Peter was looking Stiles dead in the eye as he ripped his claws across her throat, almost severing her spinal column with the strength behind his movements. Kate didn’t even have time for a cry before her eyes glazed over and she fell from Peter’s grasp, dead before she hit the ground. </p><p>The four of them formed a frozen tableau in the eerie silence. Derek was no longer trying to tug Stiles out of the room; Chris was staring at his sister’s body on the ground; Stiles was watching Peter and trying to figure out just how he felt about what he had seen; and Peter stood, chest heaving, looking – conflicted. Did he regret what he had done? Stiles hoped not – Kate had got exactly what she deserved. </p><p>About to go over to Peter and reassure him, Stiles stared in disbelief as he stepped over Kate’s corpse, walked over to Chris and kissed him.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kinda get the feeling you guys are gonna be a <i>little</i> conflicted by this chapter!</p><p>*runs and hides from TummySassandAss*</p><hr/>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath..</p>
<hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”What the fuck, Peter?” Chris pulled back from the kiss, spluttering, but Peter had already turned away from him and shouted to Derek.</p>
<p>“Follow him – make sure he gets home safely!”</p>
<p>“Peter – I don’t – “ Derek looked completely confused.</p>
<p>“Just <b>GO</b>! I took care of any hunters I saw out there but there may be more. Make sure he gets out of the preserve safely, and Derek?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” </p>
<p>“Don’t engage! Just – I’ll explain when you get back. Okay?” His nephew nodded reluctantly before heading out of the door after Stiles, who had cried out and raced away after Peter began kissing Chris. “Chris – I apologise. As I’m sure you’re aware, I do prefer my partners to be willing, but it was a spur of the moment thing.”</p>
<p>“You don’t do spur of the moment Peter and for fucks sake, you just killed my sister in front of me!”</p>
<p>“The sister you grew up with has been gone for a long time otherwise you wouldn’t have let me deal with her. I assume I can leave you to handle the body?” Chris nodded before giving Peter a shrewd look. “Fine – ask your questions.”</p>
<p>“The Stilinski boy – “</p>
<p>“Boy is the operative term there.”</p>
<p>“He’s, what – seventeen?”</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>“Peter – tell me you didn’t do that for his own good?”</p>
<p>“What else was I meant to do, Chris? He’s seventeen years old, his father’s been shot and he has no one else in the world. For all I know, everything I sensed from him could have been imprinting like a duckling following the first thing it sees!” Peter scowled as he turned away from Chris.</p>
<p>“From what I know of him – from Allison at least – he’s one of the most intuitive and intelligent people she’s ever met. And you and I both know, sometimes age is just a number.”</p>
<p>“Would you be happy if Allison turned up with someone my age? With my history? And the potential for danger inherent with being involved with werewolves? There are always hunters out there trying to make their name by bagging a well-known supernatural. And I’m the Left Hand of what remains of my family – how long before someone realises I have a weakness and tries to exploit it?”</p>
<p>“So – are you trying to protect yourself or him? Because if you did that to protect your reputation – “</p>
<p>“Of course I don’t give a shit about my reputation! I don’t want to put him in the cross-hairs – he deserves something, <i>someone</i> better than that!” Peter heard Chris sigh, then flinched as he was pulled into a loose embrace.</p>
<p>“Peter – maybe there isn’t someone better for him out there, did you think of that? Do you really want him getting involved with some knuckle-headed jock who doesn’t appreciate him? Or some hipster who’s going to expect him to live off of quinoa and hide his darker instincts? You and I both know that once you’ve been touched by the supernatural, it’s really difficult not to see it or find yourself involved in it.” Chris sighed once more. “Kate was right about one thing – he would make an excellent hunter if he was so inclined – “</p>
<p>“You stay the fuck away from him!!” Peter shoved his way out of Chris’ embrace, bristling with anger. “I don’t want this for him!”</p>
<p>“But what about what he wants?”</p>
<p>“Chris – “</p>
<p>“I get it – of course I do. I don’t want this life for Allison. But she needs to know the truth and be free to make her own choices – I’m done with hiding all of this family shit from her. I – I refused to face what was happening with Kate, and to be honest, when Gerard died and Victoria left, I half hoped that I would be able to shield Allison for good. But if nothing else, this whole thing – with everything you told me – I’ve realised that the truth is the way to go. I respect my daughter enough to tell her the whole truth and let her make up her own mind. Are you trying to say you don’t feel the same way?”</p>
<p>“I have to go. Keep an eye on things here, will you? You have my details if you need to get in touch. I’m sorry for the way things ended but I’m glad this chapter is over.” Keeping his face blank, Peter held out his hand for Chris to shake, relieved when the other man accepted that he no longer wished to have the discussion.</p><hr/>
<p>“Is that everything?”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“Are you ever going to speak to me again?” Peter saw Derek shrug out of the corner of his eye. “Derek – I explained why things have to be this way.”</p>
<p>“I just think Stiles deserves better.” Derek finally stopped messing about with the trunk of the Camaro. “He could have run out of there as soon as Kate left the room but he refused to leave me behind. He felt – <i>feels</i> like Pack. I don’t understand why you won’t just – “</p>
<p>“Just accept the instincts that say to grab hold of him and never let him go? Drag him into whatever may be coming with your sister? Put him in constant danger by being the partner of a Left Hand?” </p>
<p>“Fine – I get it, but I don’t have to like it.”</p>
<p>“Well, good. Because I don’t like it either. But for the moment – this is for the best. I’m not saying we’re never coming back. Just – Stiles deserves a chance to figure out all of this. He saw me kill someone, has his Dad to look after. I’m gonna give him some space.”</p>
<p>“And then?”</p>
<p>“Then – if he’s willing to forgive me – he won’t know what’s hit him.” Nodding his acceptance, Derek slammed the trunk shut and headed for the driver’s seat.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“You haven’t driven in six years – I’m not trusting you with my Camaro old man!” </p>
<p>Grumbling, Peter took one last look at the ruins of the Hale den before getting into the car. They <i>would</i> be back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't hate me - I already have a sort of outline for Neutral Ground in my head!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading and commenting - this started as nothing then kinda grew! </p>
<p>Skar<br/>x</p>
<hr/>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>